wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisano, jaki wynaleziono sposób do odczarowania Dulcynei. Oboje księstwo, nadzwyczajnie bawiąc się oryginalnością swoich gości, wymyślili nowy sposób rozrywki. To, co słyszeli od Don Kichota o pieczarze Montesinos i głupota Sanchy, który uwierzył w oczarowanie Dulcynei, dawała mu nadzieję, że żart pomyślnie się uda. Po upływie sześciu dni, w ciągu których stosowne uczyniono rozporządzenia, wszyscy razem z Don Kichotem, Sanchą i wielką liczbą gończych psów wyjechali na polowanie. Przyniesiono rycerzowi i giermkowi ubiór z pięknego, zielonego sukna. Don Kichot mówiąc, że rycerz błędny zawsze w zbroi, jak do boju gotów być powinien, nie chciał przyjąć ofiarowanej mu sukni. Sancho przeciwnie, pomyślał, że za zdarzoną sposobnością będzie mógł sprzedać swoją. Don Kichot uzbroił się, Sancho wdział suknię i, wsiadłszy na osła, wmieszał się między myśliwych. Księżna w bogatym stroju dosiadła klaczy, której cugle przytrzymywał Don Kichot z rycerską galanterią. Wjechali do kniei, zastawiono sieci, rozsforowano psy, a gdy myśliwi zajęli już stanowiska, zaczęło się polowanie przy odgłosie trąb i naszczekiwaniu psów gończych. Księżna zsiadła z klaczy i z oszczepem w ręce, stanęła na przesmyku, przez który dziki uciekać miały. Książę i Don Kichot stanęli obok niej. Sancho ukrył się w pewnym oddaleniu, siedząc na ośle dla większego bezpieczeństwa. Zaledwie uszykowali się należycie, gdyż ujrzeli biegnącego ku nim ogromnego dzika, pędzonego przez psy. Don Kichot, ująwszy tarczę z mieczem, poskoczył ku niemu; książę, zatrzymawszy księżnę, pobiegł równie za Don Kichotem, ale Sancho, spostrzegłszy strasznego zwierza z potężnymi kłami, zapienionym ryjem i iskrzącymi ślepiami, skoczył z osła i począł na dąb się drapać, ale ze strachu i niezręczności, od połowy już drzewa spadł na dół i zaczepiwszy się suknią za gałąź u dołu rosnącą, zawisł o łokieć nad ziemią. W tak niebezpiecznym stanie, już to żałując niezmiernie rozdzierającej się nowej sukni, już mniemając, że dzik w biegu rozetnie go kłami, zaczął nasz giermek przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć. Ubito wreszcie zwierza. Don Kichot, przybiegłszy na ratunek Sanchy, odplątał nieboraka, który smutnie poglądał na ogromną dziurę w nowej sukni. Zabitego dzika przewieszono przez muła, przykryto gałęziami rozmarynu i mirty i zawiedziono do namiotu, postawionego wśród kniei, tam oczekiwał myśliwych obfity stół, godny książęcej wspaniałości. Strapiony Sancho zbliżył się do księżnej i okazując jej rozdartą suknię, rzecze: — Gdybyśmy na kuropatwy lub zające polowali, nie przyszedłbym do takiego stanu, a teraz mogę zawołać razem z Fabillą: „Będziesz pożarty przez niedźwiedzie”. — To był król Gotów — rzecze Don Kichot — którego na polowaniu rozszarpały niedźwiedzie. — To-to właśnie — rzecze Sancho — ciekawym tylko, dlaczego książęta i królowie narażają się na rozszarpanie dla błahej rozkoszy zabicia biednego zwierza, który im nic złego nie uczynił. — Mylisz się, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze książę. — Polowanie na drapieżnego zwierza najbardziej królom i książętom przystoi, ponieważ jest wielce do wojny podobne i wymaga zręczności, podstępu, a co główna, że takie polowanie nie wszystkim służy. Tylko wysokie towarzystwo książąt i wielkich panów rade zajmuje się tą zabawą. Toteż, mój przyjacielu Sancho, gdy zostaniesz gubernatorem, poluj bez przestanku. — O, co to, to nie, łaskawy panie — odpowie Sancho — byłoby to pięknie, aby gubernator był na polowaniu, gdy tylu ludzi sfatygowanych przybywa szukać go w nagłych interesach. Niech wasza wysokość raczy mi wierzyć, że polować powinni próżniacy, nie gubernatorowie; co do mnie, myślę tylko w niedziele i święta uroczyste bawić się, grać sobie w karty lub w pliszki, bo to, jak powiadają, dobry dłużnik zawsze ma otwarty worek, kogo Pan Bóg wspomoże, ten więcej może, ciało rusza nogi do drogi, nogi dźwigają ciało, aby postępowało. Za Boską pomocą i przy dobrych chęciach będzie się rządziło jakoś zawsze trzeźwo, nie po pijanemu, a kto mi nie wierzy, niechaj przymierzy, niech mi palec w gębę włoży, tak go ścisnę, aż się strwoży. Oho! niech tylko nabiorę wprawy, to mnie najmędrszy nie zawstydzi, kaptur nie czyni mnichem, ani łachman lichem, skoro zacznę, będzie znaczne. — Stój! hola, Sancho! — zawołał Don Kichot — jak zaczniesz bajać, nie wiesz, kiedy skończysz! Że też ani jednego słowa nie możesz przemówić, nie dodawszy dziesięciu przysłów. — Proszę wasze wysokości rozkazać milczeć temu papli. — Wszystkie przysłowia Sanchy — odpowie książę — chociaż dosyć obfite i niezbyt właściwie zastosowywane, nadzwyczajną mi przecież sprawiają przyjemność. Prócz tego, przyjaciołom wiele się wybacza. Tak rozmawiając, wjechali w głąb kniei, a chcąc zobaczyć, czy nie ułowiono jakiej zwierzyny w sieci, zabawiono tu do późna; noc zapadła, lecz nadzwyczaj ciemna, co zresztą sprzyjało wiele do wykonania ułożonego przez książąt planu. Nagle cały las zajaśniał, straszliwy odgłos trąb, kotłów i innych narzędzi wojennych, przerwany jakby tętentem licznej konnicy, napełnił bór cały. Wszyscy zdziwieni, nie wiedzieli, co począć. Pomieszane głosy trąb, puzonów i szczęk miedzianych kociołków, przez Maurów w bitwach używanych, taki sprawiły łoskot, że umarłego zbudzić mogły. Don Kichot, mimo odwagi, cokolwiek się zmieszał, Sancho drżał jak liść ze strachu. Nagle wszystko ucichło i ukazał się parlamentarz w kostiumie diabelskim, trąbiąc w kozi róg. — Kto jesteś i dokąd jedziesz? — zapytał książę. — Jestem szatanem — ryknie poseł straszliwym głosem — szukam Don Kichota z Manchy, a jazda, której tętent słyszycie, to sześć czarnoksięskich stowarzyszeń, prowadzących Dulcyneę zaczarowaną na zwycięskim wozie. Towarzyszy jej waleczny rycerz Montesinos, który ma odkryć Don Kichotowi sposób odczarowania Dulcynei. — Gdybyś był szatanem — rzecze książę — poznałbyś rycerza, którego szukasz, wszakże on wśród nas się znajduje! — Na Boga i na duszę moją — zawołał diabeł — tyle mam różnych rzeczy w pamięci, że zapomniałem najważniejszej. — Jednakże — rzecze Sancho na stronie — z tego diabła niezły człowiek i niezgorszy katolik, bo czart złośliwy tak by się nie zaklinał. Diabeł odezwał się znów: — Rycerzu Lwa, którego pragnę mieć w swoich pazurach, przysyła cię do mnie nieszczęsny Montesinos, abyś w tym miejscu zaczekał i Dulcyneę odczarował. Rzekłszy to, zatrąbił w kozi róg i zniknął. — Cóż myślisz czynić, mości rycerzu? — zapytał książę. — Choćby całe piekło sprzysięgło się, oczekiwać go będę z niezmrużonym okiem. — Co do mnie — rzecze Sancho — choćby jeszcze jeden diabeł przyszedł mi trąbić w uszy, nie ustraszy mnie, jakem Turek. Noc zapadała, mnóstwo świateł przebiegało po lesie, dźwięk łańcuchów słyszeć się dawał, wystrzały artylerii zagrzmiały, w różnych częściach lasu mauretańskie dźwięki wojennego kotła rozlegały się dokoła. Don Kichot potrzebował zebrać całą odwagę, aby nie upaść na duchu, Sancho padł, skulił się wpół zemdlony u nóg księżnej, a wtem nadjechał jakiś wóz dziwaczny, ciągniony przez cztery woły czarnym pokryte suknem i mające przy każdym rogu zapaloną pochodnię. Na wierzchu wozu na tronie siedział starzec szanowny z długą i śnieżną brodą, okryty czarną suknią, twarz jego była poważna i okazała. Na koźle siedziało dwóch diabłów, ale tak strasznych i czarnych, że Sancho zamknął oczy z przerażenia; gdy wóz stanął przed księciem, podniósł się starzec i rzekłszy głośno: „Jestem mędrzec Urgand”, szybko pojechał dalej. Nadjechał drugi wóz i starzec podobny pierwszemu rzekł surowym głosem: — „Jestem mędrzec Alguif, wielki przyjaciel Urgandy” — i przejechał znów. Przybył następnie trzeci, lecz był to jeszcze silny człowiek, nieprzyjemnej i dzikiej twarzy. Powstał jak inni i chrapliwym zawołał głosem — „Jestem czarnoksiężnik Archalaiis, śmiertelny wróg Anbadisa z Galii i całego jego pokolenia”. — Rzekłszy to, popędził za drugimi. Gdy wozy przejechały, nastała cisza i nagle dały się słyszeć dźwięki słodkiej muzyki. — Gdzie muzyka, tam wesoło — rzecze Sancho pocieszony. — I gdzie światło także — dodała księżna. — Wcale nie — rzecze Sancho; — światło pochodzi od płomienia, płomień może zapalić las, w lesie możemy upiec się jak kartofle, przy muzyce zaś tylko spać albo tańczyć można. — Zobaczymy wkrótce, co to być może — rzesze Don Kichot. I my zobaczymy rozwiązanie tajemnicy w następującym rozdziale.